Technology
Unconscious Rules If you are unconscious, you roll 1d20 on your turn with no modifiers. A roll of 1-9 is a fail, 10-19 is nothing happens, and a 20 is spend a healing surge and you get back up. If you fail three times, then you die. If you take negative damage equal to your bloodied value, then you die. Weapons - Includes ranged and melee. Will also include thrown such as grenades, thermal detonators. Various upgrades will be possible for weapons. Although we will play with reload, we won't keep track of ammo. It is assumed that all weapons regenerate their ammo. Ranged Weapons Reloading - Requires a move action to reload. Range Increments - Short = 20ft, Medium 75ft, Long = 150ft, Far = 150+ft If you fire a weapon out of its range increment, you get a -2 for every category out of range. If it is two increments outside of range, you also take a half damage penalty. For example: if you fire a shotgun (short range) at long range, you get a -4 and deal half damage. Auto - You may use a bonus action to attack again once per encounter Set-up - Spend a move action to set up your shot, if you move then you must set-up again. You can choose to ignore this and try a hip-shot, but you will take a -2 penalty at short range (-4 total), -6 medium, and -8 long. You cannot hip-shot a target at Far range. Note: you don't suffer any additional penalties for firing at an adjacent target. It is assumed that you are firing a hip shot if the target is adjacent. Assault Rifles (Superior Military, 3 shots before reload) M-8 Avenger, 1d8, med range, property: load free, auto M-15 Vindicator, 1d8, med range, prop: impact shot (19-20 crit) M-96 Mattock, 1d10, med range, prop: none Pistols (Basic, 2 shots before reload) M-3 Predator, 1d6, med range, prop: load free M-5 Phalanx, 1d6, med range, prop: brutal 1 Shotguns (Military, 2 shots before reload) M-23 Katana, 1d10, short range, prop: load free M-22 Eviscerator, 1d10, med range, prop: none M-27 Scimitar, 1d8, short range, prop: auto Sniper Rifles (Superior Military, 1 shot before reload, -2 if fired short range, -4 if adjacent enemy) M-92 Mantis, 1d12, long range, prop: set-up, impact shot (19-20 crit) M-13 Raptor, 1d10, long range, prop: impact shot (19-20 crit), reloads after 3 shots M-29 Incisor, 1d12, long range, prop: set-up, high impact (18-20 crit) SMGs (Basic, 3 shots before reload) M-4 Shuriken, 1d6, short range, prop: load free, auto M-12 Locust, 1d8, med range, prop: auto M-9 Tempest, 1d8, short range, prop: auto, brutal 1 Melee (Only used if the power says melee weapon.) Omni-Tool (Basic), 1d8, melee, prop: none Vibroblade/Axe (Military), 1d10, melee, prop: requires both hands, brutal 1 Krogan Battle Hammer (Exotic-Krogan Only), 1d12', melee, prop: brutal 2' Armor Shields - Provide Temporary HP based on Armor Type equal to 5 + Armor Value + enhancement bonus. If you are not damaged for 2 turns, your shield will regenerate at the beginning of your turn. The regeneration rate is 5 + enhancement bonus per round. Light Hydra Armor L, 11 + Dex mod, prop: +4 enh bonus to shields Crisis Armor L, 12 + Dex mod, prop: +4 enh bonus to shields Medium Onyx Armor M, 12 + Dex mod(max 2), prop: +5 enh bonus to shields Mantis Armor M, 13 + Dex mod(max 2), prop: +6 enh bonus to shields Mercenary M, 14 + Dex mod(max 2), prop: +7 enh bonus to shields Spectre M, 15 + Dex mod(max ), prop: +7 enh bonus to shields Heavy Onyx H, AC 16, prop: +8 enh bonus to shields Crisis H, AC 17, prop: +10 enh bonus to shields, -1 to speed Colossus H, AC 18, prop: +8 enh bonus to shields, -1 to speed Blade Armor (Exotic, Batarian Only), AC 18, prop: +8 bonus to shields, increases melee dmg dealt by 2, enemies that dmg you in melee take 1d6 dmg Kinetic Barriers - Mass effect fields which protect something, whether it be a starship, or an individual. These also exist as free-standing barriers to provide cover in tactical situations. Some armor will have a kinetic barrier ("shields") feature. Medi-Gel - Basically an advanced version of Quick-Clot. This not only stops bleeding, but forms a bio-synthetic barrier over a large wound. Medi-Gel is basically the sci fi equivilent to the healing potion. Misc Items - This covers everything else, such as medical kits, glow rods, bed rolls, goggles, cold-weather gear, spacesuits, hydration suit (like in Dune), etc. We won't use rations / water unless in a stranded in a survival situation. Starships Larger warships are generally classified in one of four weights: *''FRIGATES are small, fast ships used for scouting and screening larger vessels. Frigates often operate in wolf-pack flotillas.'' *''CRUISERS are middle-weight combatants, faster than dreadnoughts, and more heavily-armed then frigates. Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas.'' *''DREADNOUGHTS are kilometer-long capital ships mounting heavy, long-range firepower. They are only deployed for the most vital missions.'' *''CARRIERS are dreadnought-sized vessels that also carry a large amount of fighters.'' Smaller vessels are exclusively used in a support role to warships during combat or transportation: *''FIGHTERS are one-man craft used to perform close-range attacks on enemy ships.'' *''INTERCEPTORS are one-man craft optimized for destroying opposing fighters.'' *''SHUTTLES are a small craft designed to carry personnel onto a planetary surface or between larger vessels. They generally lack the maneuverability and armament of fighters and interceptors.'' Other vessels which don't fit into the two starship classes: *''SPACE STATIONS are large self-sustained facilities operating in space. They generally don't move as they are extremely slow. The Citadel is an example of a space station.'' *''PROBES are small vessels that usually operate in remote regions of the galaxy. They are most often used for research purposes, such as orbiting a planet undergoing terraforming.''